What Nothing Did
by KatiaWithThePrettyNatalia
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Sakura Cards, is in Junior High with her friends Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, and Chiharu. She meets a weird girl named Tomoyo Daidouji, who is supposedly "perfect". Also, one of her cards has a secret, maybe...?
1. The Puppet Show

Kero-chan, also known as Cerberus, the gaurdian of the seal, prodded his sleeping master, Sakura Kinomoto. She blinked sleepily, resisted the urge to flop over and snuggle into the warm covers and drift back to dreamland, and turned off her alarm clocked and was dressed before seven o'clock.

"Good morning, Kero-chan." she said, still slightly bleary from sleep.

"Sakura, your hair ties are messed up." Kero pointed out the lopsided hairstyle. Sakura took heed of this, and carefully brushed and tied her hair again. Then she walked downstairs.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear any stomping around from the little monster." her older brother, Toya, remarked loudly. Sakura huffed a little, but didn't say anything or stomp his foot like usual. She'd been up late studying and was still sleepy.

"Good morning, Okaa-san." she said to her mother's photograph before washing her face with cold water, which finally woke her up.

_Good morning, Sakura._

"Good morning, Sakura-san." her father said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Otou-san!" she exclaimed, equally cheerfully now that she was finally awake.

It was a normal morning for the Mistress of the Sakura Cards.

At school, Sakura was in seventh grade. Of course, she hadn't been very good at math in elementary school, but she'd decided to try harder and so, with Toya's help, she was now near the top of the class.

"Kinomoto-san, would you answer number nine for us?" the teacher, Kasumi-sensei, asked. Sakura nodded.

"Okay."

She was in Algebra 1, and she wrote the problem. _3y + 7 (2y - 4) = y - 12_

Writing the answer, Kasumi-sensei praised Sakura yet again. Sakura smiled happily and sat back down.

"Sakura-chan, you're so good at math! I have lots of trouble, sometimes." Naoko said enviously. "Would you help me with the homework sometimes? Negatives really confuse me."

"Sure." Sakura liked to help people, especially when they were her friends and she knew they were nice.

"Oh, me too, please, Sakura-chan!" Rika said. "Just negatives, they are so confusing, aren't they?" she looked at Naoko and both girls nodded.

Then Sakura remembered to pay attention and she quieted her friends and they turned their attention back to the teacher.

"Daidouji-san, please answer number ten." the teacher said to the pretty girl in the back. She smiled graciously and nodded her head, a tiny little graceful nod. Sakura knew she was nice, but wasn't close friends with the girl.

Daidouji had beautiful penmanship, and she wrote flowingly and gracefully, with the answer accurate. The rumor was that she was the only student to get one hundred on every assignment for every class, and she was the smartest girl in seventh grade. But she didn't talk to anyone except for the teachers unless someone else talked to her, and she was very polite. Sakura knew that much.

"Good job," the teacher complimented her when Daidouji finished and got the correct answer. She smiled sweetly and sat back down.

"Daidouji-san is so stuck up." Naoko complained. "She's so smart, but she smiles whenever someone is nice to her and never talks to anyone. She thinks she's better than everyone else."

Sakura noticed that Daidouji had heard Naoko's comment. She also noticed the corners of the girl's mouth turn up and stretch even wider. She was a queer girl. Someone insults her, and she smiles?

It was English class, which Sakura really disliked although she was fairly good at it. They weren't doing anything too complicated, and besides, the cards had taught her many English words. She just didn't like thinking so hard. It made her head hurt.

"This semester, we will be doing something different," the teacher, Sarumi-sensei, said. "Instead of a book report, I will put you into partners and you will do a puppet show about your book. I've chosen your partners, so don't bother looking at your friends - and don't give me that face, Harukaze-san."

The short girl blushed.

"Partners will be Naoko-san and Rika-san..."

"Lucky!" the two friends whispered. Sakura smiled for them. She hoped she was paired with Chiharu or Yamazaki.

"... Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-kun," she said.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't wish, could she?

"... Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san..." Sarumi-sensei continued.

Sakura was slightly disbelieving. The rest of the pairs were friends, but she hardly knew Daidouji! How could she do a puppet show with her?

But then again, maybe this would be a good chance to get to know the smart, nice, quiet girl. Sakura didn't even think of complaining once after that.

Daidouji walked over to Sakura's desk. "Hello," she said politely. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I guess we'll be working together for this project."

Sakura smiled a little. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you. Do you know what book you want to do?"

The other girl hesitated. "Well... I want to read Alice in Wonderland. I actually haven't read it before. Have you?"

Sakura was surprised. "Actually, I haven't. All of my friends have. That would be a fun book to read."  
Daidouji smiled. "So we'll do that?"

"Sure!" Sakura said. "I guess, Daidouji-san, that we'll have to work hard together."

"Tomoyo is okay."

"Huh?" Sakura said, confused.

"You can call me Tomoyo." Daidouji said softly.

Sakura was surprised. "Well... in that case, you can call me Sakura."

Tomoyo cracked a smile, a real, friend smile. "Sakura-chan. It's a really, really pretty name."

The two smiled.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go to your house?" Sakura said worriedly.

"Of course it is!" Tomoyo assured her. "Besides, we will need to read the book and make puppets. I love sewing and making clothes and stuffed animals, so this will be fun!"

Sakura giggled. "Okay, if you say so.

But the auburn-haired girl was shocked at the sheer size of Tomoyo's house. Not only was she smart, pretty, and nice, but she was also rich. Was this girl perfect?

Tomoyo payed no attention to Sakura's amazement. "Let's go to my room. Okaa-san won't be home for a while, so we can read the book. I'm sure I have a copy somewhere."

As it turned out, she did, but it was _Through the Looking Glass_, not _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. But Tomoyo decided that one was as good as the other, so the two read Through the Looking Glass.

The two finished reading the book quickly, because it was a fairly short book. Sakura smiled at the end. "The little black kitten was a strange Red Queen." she commented.

"Of course, and the White Queen was so tiny that Alice picked her king up!" Tomoyo said, and the two convulsed into giggles.

Tomoyo brought out a basket of cloth and a little box. "It may not be much for a full outfit, but these scraps will be enough for puppets." Tomoyo decided. "I also have ribbons and buttons, if you want."

The two spent nearly an hour giggling and sewing. By the time Sakura had to leave, they'd sewn puppets of Alice, the Red Queen, and the White Queen, and they had cloth cut out for the Black Kitten, the Knight, and the two Kings.

"Bye, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, as she left to get on the train. Tomoyo stood at the gate and waved exuberantly. As Sakura got farther and farther away, a limo went through the gate.

"I guess Tomoyo-chan's Okaa-san came home." Sakura said to herself, and smiled.

Naoko was out sick the next day. Rika wondered what was wrong, and decided to call her after school. "Aren't you worried, Sakura-chan?" she said.

Sakura shrugged. "Yes, I guess. She'll be okay, probably."

Rika said that yes, Sakura was probably right. Then Tomoyo came in. Sakura waved and said, "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled and waved back. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Are you two friends now?" Rika whispered disbelievingly to Sakura. "In one day?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes! Tomoyo-chan," she said to Tomoyo, "come here!"

So Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and Rika. Her long, dark hair was pulled back and braided, and she was smiling again.

"Good morning, Sasaki-san," she said to Rika.

"G-good morning," Rika said, surprised that Tomoyo had noticed and greeted her.

Tomoyo smiled a little at Rika's reaction, but only Sakura noticed. Sakura again looked back at her earlier observation that Tomoyo was a little queer.

"Sakura-chan, I finished the puppets." Tomoyo said. "Here they are." she held up a woven covered basket.

Sakura looked through the stack of puppets in the basket in amazement. The stitches here were so fine... and this embroidery was fantastic... oh, here was messier sewing. Sakura blushed, recognizing her own work.

"You're amazing at sewing, Tomoyo-chan." she breathed, awed by the intricate designs embroidered on the fabric.

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. But you're more amazing."

"No, you're spectacular!" Sakura insisted. "You get good grades, you're nice, and pretty, and you're amazing at sewing..." she left out the fact that Tomoyo was rich.

"And you, Sakura-chan, are terrific in school and athletics, you're nice and pretty..." Tomoyo countered.

"Are you two a married couple?" Rika said, and the two burst out laughing. Rika looked from Sakura to Tomoyo, and back again, the expression on her face slightly put out. Then she started laughing as well, and everything was perfect.

**Nia: Muwahahaha! It's Chapter One! I'm so happy! OMGOMGOMG!**

**Makena: Uh, sure. That's nice. For you.**

**Nia: Oh, you shut up.**

**Zoey: Why am I here? I hate anime!**

**Nia: Because I'm awesome and you want to frolic in my awesomeful awesomeness that is too awesome for you unawesome people to awesomely comprehend.**

**Makena: In other words, we're here because Nia's a moron.**

**Nia: Ahem!  
Sakura: So, uh, I don't know Tomoyo-chan?**

**Tomoyo: Yes, that still confuses both of us.**

**Syaoran: And where the hell am I-**

**Nia: SECURITY!**

**(Gaurds come in and drag Syaoran out)**

**Sakura: O_o**

**Nia: He's not in here. It's a metaphor, kind of... because he's not in the room, he's not in the story?**

**Makena: You suck at metaphors and you're not funny, you know.**

**Nia: Oh, damn, I was totally trying to be funny. -_-**

**Makena: (strangles Nia)**

**Nia (choking): Pleeeeeease reviiiieww! OW! HELP!**


	2. The First Crane

Eriol Hiiragizawa was unusually subdued. The dair-haired boy had something gnawing at the back of his mind that he just couldn't quite recall.

Spinel Sun was lesiurely floating past and noticed his master, deep in thought. Spinel didn't comment on the change in character, but he could tell it had something to do with a memory. Some memories were stubborn; they didn't want to relent from lingering in your mind, but they also wouldn't let you think of what they actually were. This must have been one of them.

So when Eriol just couldn't recall the memory, he knew something was wrong. Clow's memories could be summoned and viewed easily, so this had to be one of Eriol's own memories. And this time, the unknown recollection was sending warning signals, shivers, up and down his spine.

But there was one little sliver of memory that poked out from the stubborn bundle. It was a collection of numbers, or more accurately, someone's phone number.

He dialed the number on his phone and held it to his ear. It was a long-distance call, he was sure, and after three rings somebody picked up. It was a girl's voice, speaking in Japanese.

"Hello?"

_Click._

Eriol wasn't surprised. If he couldn't recall a memory, it was definitely suspicious. Now that the call had been cut off there, he had a nagging, threatening theory. And his theories were usually right, unfortunately.

"Nothing," he murmured, a smile creeping across his face, "what have you done now?"

Sakura held the phone with a confused look on her face. Had the person called and hung up? Was this a prank? Or maybe just a wrong number? Or did the phone company do something? Had they not payed their bill? Was the phone line damaged?

These kinds of questions did not linger in her mind for long, however, because Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura saw a fancy car pull up outside her house, and immediately realized who was the occupant.

So, Sakura did the obvious. She ran outside.

Tomoyo got out of her car, and immediately five woman in office clothing and sunglasses followed her. Tomoyo noticed Sakura staring.

She turned to the tallest woman. "I'll call you when I want to be picked up." she said.

They nodded and got back into the car and drove away.

"So, are we going to practice the puppet show?" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Y-yes. We will. Uh, Tomoyo-chan, who were those women?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Oh, they're my bodyguards. It's okay, they'll come to pick me up later." Tomoyo said, obviously unfazed at having five bodyguards and Sakura's reaction. She was definitely used to this.

"Oh. Um, okay." Sakura said, still shocked that Tomoyo had bodyguards. "Well, come in."

So the two both went inside Sakura's house.

Tomoyo had brought the basket of puppets. Inside, she had Alice, the Kings, Queens, Knight, and the black kitten.

Sakura again marveled at the near-perfect sewing work. Tomoyo didn't notice.

"Sakura-chan, did you write the script?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head no.

"I forgot," she confessed sheepishly. Tomoyo looked at her with mock concern.

"I am afraid that you have a 'Script-writing Memory Syndrome, Kinomoto-san," she said, imitating a doctor's voice. "I prescribe a two hour nap after school every day for two weeks."

Sakura blushed. "Uh-"

"I'm kidding, Sakura-chan! You look so adorable!" Tomoyo squealed, and pulled a camcorder out of her basket and began recording.

It was a side of Tomoyo that Sakura hadn't seen... the side of Tomoyo that loved filming.

"Uh..." Sakura said in amazement. This definitely wasn't quiet, polite Tomoyo. At least, not completely.

"Do something cute!" Tomoyo said excitedly to Sakura.

"Hoe?" the puzzled Sakura replied.

This made Tomoyo look like she was going to become insanely dizzy and she put her camcorder down.

So Sakura tackled her.

Tomoyo squealed and squirmed, but couldn't get Sakura off. So she tickled her.

This made Sakura laugh, and she tickled Tomoyo back.

The two tickled each other so much that they both screamed with laughter.

Suddenly, Toya was in the room. "I'm trying to do my homework!" He gave them a strange look. "Are you _tickling_ each other?"

"Yes. Sorry, Onii-chan." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Be more quiet." he said bluntly, and then walked back to his room.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that Onii-chan was studying." Sakura said to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo grinned. "Okay, let's figure out the script."

So they did.

Eriol was smiling in that way.

Sometimes Ruby Moon liked that smile, and sometimes she didn't. Although she acted childish, Ruby did have good judgement and she knew that this smile meant something bad.

But she didn't say anything. She trusted her master.

She didn't say anything, especially not to Suppi, because he would blab to Eriol and Ruby would probably get in trouble. So she just kept quiet. There were some times when that was better.

If Eriol told them, she wouldn't say anything. She'd listen and not question anything.

Like when he said to them, "We're going to be in Japan for a few months or so," Ruby didn't say anything. Not anything against it, at least.

"Is there any special reason? Like, to eat cake? I love cake! Do they have good cake in Japan?" she ran a string of words that Eriol probably found wearing. Spinel definitely did.

"Ruby Moon, please quiet down and listen to what Eriol has to say." Spinel said, glaring fiercely at her.

"Okay!"

Eriol chuckled while Spinel huffed angrily.

Only a week later, the students in Seventh Grade Class C were waiting for their English class to start. They were giving their presentations in English, so most of them were nervous and worried about messing up and saying "She hated Tomoyo" instead of "She hated potatoes" and similar things.

Rika was especially worried. Naoko was still out of school, and wasn't answering her phone. Since the two were best friends as well as partners, it was understandable how concerned Rika was.

"Rika-chan, I'm sure that Naoko-chan is alright." Sakura said, trying to comfort her friend.

Rika was silent. "Naoko-chan wouldn't miss school, ever, if she could help it." she insisted. "So whatever she has must be serious."

"Maybe she's on vacation," Chiharu suggested. Rika didn't look convinced.

But they couldn't talk more, because Sarumi-sensei had come into the classroom. She layed her books and papers on the desk and stood straight. "Class, there's a bit of bad news."

Rika stiffened. Sakura could tell that she could sense something, just by intuition.

"Naoko-san is currently hospitalized." she continued. "She has been diagnosed with leukemia. Sasaki-san, I'll have to talk to you after class. For now, the puppet shows are all put on hold because I'm too busy right now to watch them. This hour will be changed to independent study for today."

With that, she opened the door and exited the room.

A wave of shock washed over the four girls. "Naoko-chan has leukemia?" Rika whispered, mostly reapeating it to make sure she hadn't dreamed this.

Sakura was sure that Rika was so fragile at the moment that she'd break down sobbing. "Rika-chan," she said, trying to make her voice consoling, "don't cry-"

The other girl turned on Sakura. "I'm not going to cry!" she snapped angrily. "I'm not a weak little girl, okay? If I cried, Naoko would be sad!"

Sakura felt like she'd been slapped, but even worse, felt like she'd been very insensitive. But she couldn't say anything. There was a lump in her throat.

"Rika-chan, don't be-" Chiharu started to scold her, but surprisingly, it was Tomoyo that interrupted.

"Why don't we fold cranes?" she suggested. When they looked at her questioningly, she said, "There's a story that if you fold a thousand paper cranes, your wish will be granted. We could fold cranes for Naoko-san."

Rika brightened a little at that. "I'll fold cranes!" she said, maybe even a little desperately. "I'll fold a thousand paper cranes!"

"I will, too!" Sakura decided. "Naoko-chan is my friend, too."

Chiharu smiled a tiny bit. "Then, I will too. And I'll get Yamazaki to help!" she declared.

Then the three exchanged a little, hopeful smile, and while they were doing this, Tomoyo was creasing bits of paper. By the time they noticed what she was doing, it was finished. Tomoyo held it up.

Folded with golden paper, it was origami shaped as a bird.

"The first crane." she announced solemnly.

**Nia: **_**Please **_**don't hate me for giving Naoko leukemia. This isn't a joke, okay? I know not to laugh at terrible horrors like war and disease. I got the ideo from Sadako.**

**Makena: Okay. We get the picture. Now **_**please**_** don't go telling us everything you've read about diseases, okay?**

**Nia: Okay.**

**Zoey: I'm bored. Can I go?**

**Nia: (brandishes knife)**

**Zoey: Never mind, I like it just where I am.**

**Nia: Good.**

**Sakura: Will Naoko-chan be okay?**

**Nia: I haven't decided whether she'll die or live.**

**Syaoran: Why am I not in the story? Even Hiiragizawa is!**

**Nia: OKAY! Since Syaoran won't quit complaining, here is a SPOILER. Syaoran comes back.**

**Syaoran: That was a lovely spoiler.**

**Nia: I know, right?**

**Zoey: GOOD-BYE.**

**(Nia is wrapped in a curtain)**

**Nia: AGH! PLEASE REVIEW! AND I CAN'T BREATHE!**


End file.
